


Rakuen

by ursahime



Category: Hannibal Rising (2007)
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, Gen, Masturbation, Robertas is mentioned in passing sort of, also, he's here but not really?, so uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursahime/pseuds/ursahime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hannibal was one of the only people she had left in this torturous world and she had made him leave." </p>
<p>Murasaki ponders amidst the heat that plagues Paris in the aftermath of Hannibal's departure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rakuen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [banerising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/banerising/gifts), [Charliegolightly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliegolightly/gifts).



> So this is a little gift for banerising (devorarex on tumblr) because Happy Birthday bby! <33333 Ehehe XD I'm sorry it's terrible, I sorta rushed it at work but the idea wouldn't leave me alone =w= <3 
> 
> This little drabble was inspired by the song "Dark Paradise" by Lana Del Rey.

Summers in Paris had always been terribly hot but the first summer Murasaki experienced without Hannibal seemed even more heated and ever crueler than anything she had imagined. It was true she was the one that had cast him out, sent him away from her but that did not mean she was not suffering the consequences of her decisions. Hannibal was one of the only people she had left in this torturous world and she had made him leave.

Currently stretched out on the couch, Murasaki took a small drag of the cigarette that she had clutched in between her fingers before placing it in the ashtray. The silk kimono robe she wore provided a slight relief against the heat but it wasn't enough to keep it away entirely and she let out a sigh, friction building up within her – some of which wasn't necessarily heat from the weather.

She had also faced questions in the aftermath of Hannibal's departure from the neighbors, where the handsome young man had gone and Murasaki would do naught but smile mysteriously and perhaps, on occasion offer a small poem which only served to confuse the neighbors even more. To the children that asked, she would tell them that the moon had spirited him away, off to a place where she could not reach and that if they did not want the same fate, then they should be good little girls and boys.

It was something that she did mainly to amuse herself and perhaps, even truly fool herself into thinking that his leaving had nothing to do with her when in fact, it had _everything_ to do with her.

Hand on her thigh now, Murasaki squirmed ever so slightly as the heat continued to invade the room, the cool breeze that flowed through the room doing little to soothe the heat in her body. Letting out a sigh, the Lady closed her eyes and moved her hand inwards of the silk kimono and rested it at the top of the cotton panties she wore – always appropriate for such hot weather. She had always found that heat had a tendency to beget hear and thus, what better way to distract from heat and loneliness than  _une petite mort_ .

Fingers dipping under the waistband of her own panties, they curled downwards in an effort to brush the sensitive nub, an action that was rewarded with a small mewl of pleasure from the Lady. She had done many a thing with Robertas, back in the warmth of their bedroom at the chateau but this was now distinctly different – only having the memories of such actions to rely on now as opposed to the vividness of someone watching her from across the room or even subjecting her personally to such carnal pleasures.

Her brown eyes fluttered closed, as her delicate fingers started the rather mechanical task of fingering herself, breath becoming labored as she submitted to the desire that consumed her body. When her eyes were closed, she almost always saw Robertas, the way he moved above her as they coupled, the loving thrusts and gentle movements were always so soothing to her – so caring.

But not this time.

Instead of the loving smile that she had come to know from her deceased husband, it was instead the face of the man she had cast out – Hannibal in all his glory with that terrible smirk of his – the one that only caused further aches in her body of both sadness and a guilty sort of lust. Unable to stop her frantic fingers from bringing her closer and closer to the orgasm that she so craved, Murasaki could only see  _him_ as she brought herself to the ever pleasant edge . The way she imagined Hannibal making love to her was gentle – but nothing like the tenderness that Robertas had showed her. Their coupling would have been frenzied and by the end of it, their limbs tangled as if not wanting to separate from the other.

The very idea brought tears to her eyes and she let out a gasp, eyes opening wide to stare up at the ceiling as her body arched and stiffened, being pushed over the edge by the mere thought of Hannibal's smell and the feeling of him inside her. Feeling herself twitch, Murasaki let out a strangled cry as she pulled her fingers from her panties, staring at the come on her fingers as if were a symbol of the guilt and burden but love that she held for the man.

It was certainly torturous – being in this place that most considered a paradise but for Murasaki, it was a little darker than most would think. However, if every time she were to close her eyes and see him, hear him and  _feel_ _him_ then perhaps it would be enough to tide her over for the meantime.

After all, there was always the chance that a string of coincidences that would bring them together again, and all Murasaki could do was wait with baited breath that it would happen sooner rather than later. 

 


End file.
